1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation structures and more particularly pertains to a Christmas tree watering device for conveying irrigation water to a Christmas tree stand fluid bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of irrigation structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, irrigation structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art irrigation structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,176; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,009; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,140.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a Christmas tree watering device for conveying irrigation water to a Christmas tree stand fluid bowl which includes a funnel securable to a branch of the tree, and a tubular conduit extending from the funnel along the tree trunk, thereby permitting fluid to be added to the tree stand without requiring an individual to directly access the fluid bowl.
In these respects, the Christmas tree watering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveying irrigation water to a Christmas tree stand fluid bowl.